Face morphing or face swapping involves changing the face or head in a target image to another face or head. Face morphing is relevant in many scenarios including the provision of privacy, appearance transfiguration in portraits, video compositing, and other creative applications. Face swapping can be obvious, e.g., lacking photorealism, or photorealistic. While methods for obvious face swapping can be fast, the result is often cartoonish. Photorealistic face morphing can be done manually, but this process is obviously slow and does not scale. Face morphing can also be done by substituting an input face with another face selected from a large database of images that is selected based on the similarity of appearance and pose, but this alters the expression of the target image and there is no control over the identity appearing in the resulting image.